Horizons
by FallingForDark
Summary: Lexa is the Commander of the Twelve Clans. War is all she has ever known before Clarke, Princess of the Sky People, falls into her life. How can they create peace between their people without first having peace between themselves. This is a fic highly based off of the book 'Hawksong'.


Horizons

Fandom: The 100

Pairing: Clarke & Lexa

Author's Note: This story is based off of a book 'Hawksong' by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (Great Book, read it when you get the chance). A lot of the storywriting credit/style goes to her. I especially want to give her credit for the song at the bottom that is directly from her book it is also titled 'Hawksong'.  
The Characters belong to the creators of 'The 100'. I just put two and two together because I just had that urge.

I take no profit in writing this. It's just for fun and creativity.

Prologue

We are born on the ground and live in the trees. Almost before a child of my kind learns to walk, she learns to hate. She learns of war. She learns that fighting is the only way to survive in this harsh world. Kill or be killed. Her people are the only ones she can trust.

The origin of the fighting remains unknown. A lesson never to be learned. It is all but forgotten. It has always been clan against clan. What she does learn is that they murdered her family and her loved ones. She learns that their ways are not hers and they would kill her if they could. Blood must have blood.

That is all she learns.

That is all I have learned.

Drus Drein Drus Daun. All I know is bloodshed. I hum the songs my mother once sang to me and wish for the peace they promise. It's a peace my mother never knew, nor her mother before her.

How much blood must spill to pay a debt so long forgotten?

No one knows why we fight; they only know that we will continue until we win a war that is too late to win, until we have avenged too many dead to avenge, until no one can remember peace anymore.

Drus Drein Drus Daun

My sister never returned last night.

Drus Drein Drus Daun

Fire has fallen from the sky.

Alexandra Wood

Commander of the Twelve Clans

Chapter One

(Clarke's POV)

As the heavy doors of the dropship ease open the smell is the first thing that hits me. I nearly retch from the scent of the charred remains below. Tears sting my eyes as I look around the slaughtered soldiers that surround me. I did this.

Shaking off the initial shock of the view in front of me, I order a few of my companions to put out the small fires that remain from the attack. They follow my commands without question. At least I've earned that much.

From the forest to my left I hear the desperate, strangled cry from a woman in pain. Bellamy tries to hold me back but I push past him intent on helping whomever I can.

"Not that one, Princess."

I turn back to him. Anger flaming behind my eyes.

"And why not, Bellamy?"

"It's the woman from the bridge, Clarke." I knew he was serious when he didn't use the nickname he had donned me with when we landed."The one who lead the attack."

"I don't care, she could be dying!"

I moved toward the sound to find the source of the scream. The familiar face of the woman from the bridge looks up at me from the ground. As soon as she sees me recognition crosses her eyes. She steeles her features and masks her pain.

She must have been hit pretty hard from the blast. A steady stream of blood pours from her ear and I can see the fracture swelling in her cheek. Her eyes continue to foucus and unfocus. I judge she must not have much time left and treating a brain injury is far beyond my meager medical skills.

I pull the dagger from my belt and prepare to end her suffering, only to feel a weight holding my arm back.

"Bellamy, It could take hours for her to die like this."

"Then let them pass. You don't want her blood on your hands Clarke. I doubt the grounders would take that very well."

My arm relaxes against my side. He is right after all.

I reach my hand out in an attempt to giver her comfort and she immediately flinches away.

"Showing pain is not a weakness, Anya."

A quiet, bitter laugh rises from her throat only to turn into a painful sounding cough. She brings her own hand up weakly to wipe her face but the stain of blood is still visible upon her lips.

"You burned 300 of my men alive." She finally manages to wheeze out.

"You sent them here to kill us."

It is nearly imperceptible but I see her give just the slightest nod of acceptance. Her eyes flutter closed and she mutters

"My fight is over, Skai Prisa. Finish your kill."

The words make me wince. I had been thinking the same thing only moments before. I knew she wanted the pain to end, but even so I did not want mine to be the hand that ended another's life.

Instead I reached for her hand and she held onto it like it was her last anchor to the ground. We stayed there like that, with my thumb drawing circles on her hand and my voice humming a soft tune into her ear. I tell her the stories we had in the sky. Stories of the Earth from before, passed down for generations. Dreams of a life of peace. I speak and speak to pass the time until her grip loosens and her breathing slows to a stop.

Tears sting my eyes as I look at my enemy. I should be glad that she is dead. I should feel victory over this battle, but all I feel is the grief of three hundred families that will never be the same. My eyes lock on the watch upon my wrist. The least I can do is remember her as well, so I take my knife back out of it's sheath and I cut a braid from her hair as I sing a lullaby my mother had sung to me long ago.

"I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. And treetops for you to soar past. I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up to fast. Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one. Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow. Never know war, my child, my child. Remember your hope for tomorrow."  
Sleep never found me that night. I sat against the doors of the dropship and gazed at the stars above until they were erased by the light of another dawn, another day.


End file.
